


Can I Call You Mine?

by little_dhampir



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 17:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9913010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_dhampir/pseuds/little_dhampir
Summary: Elena has seen the same handsome man using bad pick up lines at her bar for weeks but will any of them work on her as well?





	

“Are you religious? ‘Cause I think you’re the answer to all my prayers.”

Elena had to do a serious double take to be sure she heard right.

There, on the other side of her bar, was a man leaning against a stool. The same man she has seen leaning against that stool for the last few weeks. 

He had been here several nights a week and every one of these nights he had used a different pick up line on a different woman, and no matter how bad they were it has always worked; he always left with some new number. Until now.

Suddenly she could hear a loud slap as the woman’s manicured hand collided with the man’s rough cheek. The next moment the woman was gone but the man remained at the bar.

Elena couldn’t suppress a chuckle.

The man turned his gaze towards her.

“I should have gone with the angel one, usually works better.”

“I can’t believe any of them work at all.”

“So you don’t believe me?”

“I believe you. I’ve seen you in action before. I just can’t believe there are so many women desperate enough to go for it.”

“So you wouldn’t go for it?”

“Never.”

Elena had to turn away towards a waiting customer.

“Let’s make a deal,” the man suddenly said, once she had served a couple of men. “If I can come up with a pick up line that can make you smile, you have to go out with me.”

“And why would I do that?” Elena redid heir ponytail before wiping the wet bar.

“Because there aren’t many customers around tonight and I think we could both use a bit of fun.”

Elena rolled her eyes, but didn’t say no.

“Guess what I am wearing tonight? The smile you just gave me.”

“What smile?” Elena said, and tried to look as annoyed as possible despite finding the situation kind of funny. It wasn’t the first time some guy had hit on her at work; it happened from time to time but never in such a blunt and somehow still charming way. He tried again.

“You work at a post office? Cause I saw you checking out my package.”

“Does this look like a post office to you?”

“Guess I’ll have to try a little bit harder then.”

They played this game nearly all evening. It was harder and harder not to laugh and the man seemed to know it. By now Elena was sure she would fail at some point but couldn’t think of a reason why that would be such a bad idea.

A few minutes before closing time he tried one last, desperate attempt.

“Do you have a name, or can I call you mine?”

It wasn’t his best line, not by far, but something about the situation and the way he smiled at her while saying it made her break character.

Elena started laughing, the kind of laugh that turned into a grunt, unsexy but unashamed.  
The man’s eyes lit up as if she was the most fascinating thing he had ever laid eyes on.

“Finally!” He threw his fist up in victory. “Now I only need your name.”

“Elena.” She finally managed to stop laughing.

“I am Gwaine. I am picking you up tomorrow after your shift. Same time as today?” He smiled and left her a nice tip.

He was gone before Elena could ask him how he knew she was working again tomorrow.

 

On their three month anniversary Gwaine confessed to only using all those pick up lines on the ladies to get her attention. He had never called any of the numbers he had received; his only interest had been in the goofy blonde behind the bar.


End file.
